


Сюрприз для андроида

by Plastic_Mind



Series: #G9kinks [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Romance, Technophilia, male lingerie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: Во взгляде Ричарда сквозили уверенность и чувство превосходства над слабовольными и легко возбудимыми кожаными мешками.— Спустя месяцы совместной работы и две операции под прикрытием, в которых ты принимал непосредственное участие, вряд ли остался такой облик, в котором я тебя ещё не видел. — Он посмотрел Гэвину в глаза и приподнял уголок губ в снисходительной улыбке.Написано на Хэллоуинский кинк-челлендж по пейрингу Рид900 в Твиттере #G9kinks.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: #G9kinks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Сюрприз для андроида

**Author's Note:**

> За помощь с вычиткой спасибо [Nusyathecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nusyathecat/pseuds/Nusyathecat).  
>   
>   
> [Саундтрек](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=np02phdwrwk)  
>   
> [Пример белья](https://www.dhresource.com/600x600/f2/albu/g10/M00/34/93/rBVaVl2ofQaALkbSAAJlbO22Y_c598.jpg)

— Позволю себе усомниться. — Во взгляде Ричарда сквозили уверенность и чувство превосходства над слабовольными и легко возбудимыми кожаными мешками. — Спустя месяцы совместной работы и две операции под прикрытием, в которых ты принимал непосредственное участие, вряд ли остался такой облик, в котором я тебя ещё не видел. — Он посмотрел Гэвину в глаза и приподнял уголок губ в снисходительной улыбке. — Стоит ли напоминать, что на стабильность моей системы и рабочую функциональность не повлиял ни образ отвязного рокера, ни дорогостоящего эскорта?

Гэвин сдаваться не привык. Приблизил своё лицо почти вплотную к андроидскому — и выдохнул в самые губы:

— Спорим, я ещё могу тебя удивить, жестянка?

***

Как бы Ричард ни верил в непогрешимость собственной системы, у Гэвина ещё оставалась пара-тройка тузов в рукаве.

Поэтому в понедельник он явился в департамент в строгом деловом костюме и при галстуке. Пока шёл к своему рабочему месту, в зале стояла полная тишина.

Ричард окинул его одобрительным взглядом.

— Желание начать следовать официальному дресс-коду весьма похвально, детектив Рид. — И нагло ухмыльнулся.

***

Во вторник выбор пал на тёмно-зелёную водолазку в мелкий рубчик и светлые брюки хаки.

Ричард довольно кивнул, пробежавшись сосредоточенным взглядом по его фигуре с головы до ног и обратно. И ещё несколько десятков раз за день: когда думал, что Гэвин занят делами и не замечает пристального внимания.

***

В среду настал черёд голубой рубашки и светлого джемпера крупной вязки в сочетании с тёмными джинсами.

Кэрол из архивного отдела как раз приглашала Гэвина составить ей компанию и прогуляться до кофейни на первом этаже, когда Ричард, вежливо ей улыбнувшись, поставил на стол два бумажных стаканчика с ярким фирменным логотипом.

— Я взял на себя смелость купить и для вас. В знак признательности за помощь в нашем с детективом деле.

Кэрол кофе благосклонно приняла и с лёгкой ироничной улыбкой кивнула:

— Понимаю. Детектив Рид очень занят.

Неловкое «сегодня» Гэвина и уверенное «всегда» Ричарда прозвучали почти одновременно.

— Спасибо за кофе! — Кэрол отсалютовала им стаканчиком и, не сильно расстроившись отказу, удалилась.

***

В четверг Гэвин остановился на светлой водолазке, тёмном пиджаке с воротником стойкой и брюках в тон.

Он делал небольшие глотки горячего ароматного кофе, параллельно пролистывая на сенсорной панели изображения улик с места преступления, когда поймал взгляд Ричарда, прикованный, вместо данных на экране, к собственному горлу. 

Он вопросительно приподнял бровь.

Диод Ричарда, горевший стабильным жёлтым, на мгновение окрасился в алый.

— Я загрузил все данные в систему. Мы можем ехать на место, чтобы провести самостоятельный осмотр.

— Хорошо, через пять минут. Только кофе допью. — И, прикрыв глаза, сделал ещё один глоток.

Секундой позже сквозь его сомкнутые веки просочился красный отблик — и это подало Гэвину замечатльную идею.

***

В пятницу, накануне их с Ричардом законного выходного, он снова пришёл в департамент в деловом костюме и галстуке. 

Единственным отличием от понедельника было бельё. Будучи абсолютно уверенным, что весь день проведёт за бумажной работой, составляя квартальный отчёт и готовя речь для выступления перед новобранцами в полицейской академии, он разрешил себе подобную вольность.

Утром, столкнувшись с Ричардом на входе в ДПД, Гэвин почувствовал, как тот облегчённо «выдохнул» ему в затылок и ощутимо расслабился, проследив линию спины в тёмном пиджаке классического кроя.

Гэвин только хищно улыбнулся, предвкушая окончание рабочего дня и реакцию андроида на ожидавший его сюрприз.

В течение дня, выныривая ненадолго из отчётов, статистических сводок и описей улик, он развлекался тем, что сверлил Ричарда взглядом. Тот подобные кошки-мышки в исполнении Гэвина всегда игнорировал. Но ему и не нужно было, чтобы Ричард отвлекался от своей работы и смотрел на него: достаточно было поймать в отражении отблеск вспыхивающего красным диода.

Рабочая смена наконец закончилась. В тот момент, когда двери лифта отсекли их от фонового шума ДПД, оставляя наедине друг с другом, Гэвин прислонился к стене и будто бы случайно нажал кнопку экстренной остановки. 

Свет в кабине погас, погружая её почти в полную темноту на те пару секунд, пока запускалось аварийное освещение. 

Этот лифт на подземный этаж был ближайшим из трёх к его парковочному месту. Недостаток был только один: регулярные сбои в работе системы освещения. 

Хотя сегодня этот недостаток оказался только на руку. Когда он приложил ладонь к сенсорной панели, чтобы подтвердить выход из аварийного режима, то почувствовал как Ричард скользнул пальцами по его спине, прослеживая контур харнесса на плечах и лопатках.

Вместо стандартного белья на нём были плавки, переходящие в тонкий эластичный харнесс и такие же гартеры. Они не стесняли движений и были совершенно незаметны под одеждой, при обычном освещении. Секрет был в том, что бельё это производилось из особых, термолюминесцентных волокон: тепло человеческого тела заставляло их светиться в темноте. 

И именно в темноте у полицейских андроидов включался режим особого машинного видения, дополненный узкоспециализированными протоколами для различных внештатных ситуаций: он позволял улавливать подобное свечение даже сквозь слои ткани. 

Спустя всего несколько секунд лифт снова пошёл вниз, а Гэвин обернулся к Ричарду. Лицо того представляло из себя абсолютно бесстрастную маску. Единственным, что нарушало идеальную картину, был непрерывно горящий алым диод на виске.

Когда подошли к машине, Ричард сипло и механически произнёс:

— Ты поведёшь. 

Гэвин легко поймал ключ-карту и кивнул, не желая задавать бессмысленные вопросы и накалять обстановку сверх меры.

Последние пару месяцев выходные они стабильно проводили вместе, у Гэвина. 

Всю дорогу до дома молчали. Гэвин включил режим автопилота, лишь время от времени контролируя дорожную ситуацию. 

Ричард прикрыл глаза, будто погрузился в состояние временного стазиса: и только кольцо диода, отражавшееся в боковом стекле и непрерывно пульсировавшее жёлтым и красным, словно передавало в темноту сигналы «SOS».

***

До самой входной двери Ричард держал дистанцию и смотрел ровно перед собой.

Гэвин успел только разуться и сделать пару шагов, как свет по всему дому разом отрубился. Он повёл рукой, пытаясь нащупать стену — вместо этого упёрся раскрытой ладонью Ричарду в грудную пластину. Сгрёб жёсткую ткань форменной киберлайфовской рубашки в кулак скорее инстинктивно, совершенно позабыв и о коммуникаторе, прицепленном к поясу, и о фонарике, хранящемся в специальном отсеке кобуры.

Вместо того, чтобы пытаться найти дополнительный источник освещения, переступил босыми ногами по полу и сделал шаг к Ричарду. И задышал чаще, почувствовав, как голова андроида улеглась ему на плечо.

— Мой черёд играть, Гэвин.

Он услышал улыбку в голосе Ричарда, а в следующее мгновение тот подхватил его под ягодицы, отрывая от пола и заставляя прижаться к андроидскому корпусу всем телом и обхватить ногами талию. 

Гэвин сцепил пальцы у Ричарда на загривке и коснулся губами его правого виска, только сейчас поймав мысль, которая ускользала от него последние несколько минут: диод не горел, потухнув одновременно со светом в доме.

Он разом напрягся.

— Твой диод…

Ричард не дал договорить, хотя не в его привычке было перебивать собеседника. Тем более Гэвина тот всегда выслушивал до конца, в каком бы эмоциональном состоянии оба ни находились. 

Исключением была спальня, но до неё они пока не добрались. 

— Со мной всё в порядке, Гэвин, — серьёзно ответил Ричард. — Не один ты умеешь фокусы показывать! — произнёс уже более хищно. — Хороший костюм, кстати. Мне нравится. — Он одновременно сжал пальцы на ягодицах и приник голодным поцелуем к шее, ровно над кромкой воротника, заставляя Гэвина откинуть голову назад.

— Давай, жестянка, разворачивай свой пятничный подарок! Будем калибровать мелкую моторику, пока ты не заржавел вконец.

Ричард в ответ механически рыкнул и отвесил ему несильный шлепок по заднице.

Гэвин всхрюкнул от удивления и открыто заржал.

Ричард отвесил ему ещё один шлепок, чуть сильнее предыдущего.

— Накажу.

И понёс вполне довольного происходящим Гэвина прямо в спальню.

***

После того, как Ричард снял с него бельё, он измучил Гэвина в абсолютной темноте до севшего голоса и ослепительного, выстраданного оргазма.

Немного отдышавшись, Гэвин нащупал пальцами кольцо не горящего диода — провёл по нему раз, другой, рисуя на голом корпусе круг за кругом. Ричард лежал между его бёдер, контролируя распределение своего веса. Гэвин чувствовал, как щекочут его собственную кожу проходящие по андроидскому телу едва ощутимые механические спазмы. 

Секундой позже Ричард сделал упор на руки и ноги, отжался от постели, нависая над ним, — и замер. А в следующее мгновение сухо, по-андроидски кончил: полосы яркого голубого свечения, которые пошли в этот момент от стыков пластин, расписывали кожу Гэвина причудливыми узорами, а волна тепла, выделяемая всей поверхностью андроидского корпуса во время оргазма, накрыла его с головой. 

Богатая фантазия с лёгкостью достраивала то, что недоступно было человеческому зрению ни в ночной темноте, ни при свете дня: как фонило сейчас от Ричарда вереницами единиц и нулей, как оседали на коже Гэвина «капли» сбрасываемых данных. Он готов был поставить на кон свою профессиональную репутацию, утверждая, что единицы и нули эти сейчас отливают всеми возможными оттенками красного. 

Повинуясь инстинктивному желанию, провёл ладонями по своим груди, животу, бёдрам, мешая невидимую информационную влагу с семенем. 

Диод в тот же миг вспыхнул, окрашивая пространство вокруг во все цветовые тона от алого до гранатового.

Ричард следил за действиями Гэвина тяжёлым сытым взглядом. Перенёс вес на правую руку, левой бережно обхватывая человеческое запястье, поднёс его пальцы к губам и, держа зрительный контакт, вылизал дочиста. А потом, не отпуская, направил ладонь Гэвина к его же рту и слегка надавил, заставляя обхватить собственные пальцы губами.

Гэвин покорно втянул их на две фаланги, добавляя человеческую слюну к синтетику-очистителю для встроенной аналитической лаборатории RK900, имеющему лёгкий лекарственный привкус, — и низко, протяжно застонал.

И Ричард, поняв его желание без слов, не стал больше пытать, снова накрывая собой, — и поцеловал наконец по-человечески.


End file.
